


Morning call Service

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [8]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: 这一天Jacky没有获得叫醒服务，于是他内心的平静也忽然破碎了。





	Morning call Service

大家都知道Jacky是很难叫醒的。  
他的起床气相当大，已到了很难沟通的地步。一定程度上可以归为孩子气，但以他令人担忧的身体状况，身体确实也难以从沉眠状态中一霎时就苏醒。  
骨头筋肉伤得乱七八糟，属于武术演艺界的职业病。他自年轻时开始，若将这副身体以区域划分，可谓每个zone都致命性地损坏过，整个人简直都似勉强拼合凑合着过，到阴雨前夕，散架一样的酸疼，有时觉得拿威亚吊起来猛烈地晃一晃，有百分之五十的可能会丢失一两个零件而毫无自知。  
这是一方面，另一方面当然还是孩子气，只不过这种程度合宜也算情趣的个性，在Jacky的身上，已被“豢养”到了祸及路人平添厌憎的地步。  
这都是Benny Chan的过错，毋庸置疑。

当他们在一起共事，闹钟大多数时候根本不管用。助理服务也不管用，而且助理们作为承担他情绪的直接对象，心理受创的风险很大。  
电话叫醒完全不可能，多年漂泊生涯的人已可将叫醒电话铃声彻底列入正常环境噪声。如若一直在响，可能遭遇挂断处理。  
敲门去叫，他通常不应门。  
还有一种方法，是携有他的门卡，径直入内，然后把他拍起来。虽说不至于被他殴打，但他的态度，从来都好不了。真发脾气了，会在床上翻滚，伸手踢腿，表情苦闷，且拿被子蒙头，发出不被理解的呜咽声。  
寻常人这样闹完就真的醒了，可他居然都还能再睡着，也算是种特异功能。于是Benny作为整个剧组的首领人物，这时便当身先士卒，在美妙晨间，亲自出面叫醒“浑身玫瑰刺的睡美人”。  
他是公然携有Jacky房间的门卡。没有人介意，助理们也因此十分感谢他。

Benny的方法并无几多特殊。也不过就是蹑手蹑脚进门，温言款语相劝。  
如果他纹丝不动，就凑近些抚摸他的额头、脸颊、头发和双肩。要凑到足够近，可能需要在他的身后躺下，一般选用侧姿，这样既有一只自由的手臂可用，另一只胳膊也好待命，随时准备着，代替枕头占据他的脑畔颈下。  
抚摸的时候，动作务必要轻柔，因为即使强横的生物，在梦中也幼弱无比，易受惊吓。要像羽毛拂过，像春风的手，在他抖动的眼睫、鼻翼和轮廓上短暂停留，搭建起梦境与现实的桥梁，让他慢慢地行过，自然而然苏醒。  
有时这样也不行，这只手也可能会被推开，那就需要其他方法。粗暴一些的方式是设法将深种在被褥间蜷缩成团的多年生草本植物骤然连根拔起，在他开始暴走前将他绑架至淋浴喷头或浴缸内，让热水作为媒介，渗透浸润那梦境。水温要事先调节，是恰恰有些微发烫，能按摩酸痛肌骨的程度，可以以身相试，略略擦干，带着一身温暖的烟气，再湿漉漉地去拥抱他。  
但也有那种时候，他并不是沉眠不醒，而是赖床不起。他用被子蒙头，拒绝柔软或坚硬的表面沟通。此时Benny不得不采用终极模式，从内部瓦解。要先伸手试探，确认他局部叫嚣的强硬程度，倘是恰到好处，则可将伪装都拉下，伸一根手指从脊柱的顶端，一直慢慢下滑，直至受过伤的尾椎部位。Jacky有非常丰润的臀，饱满的弧度完全不似一个已飞奔至青春末翼的男人。两片软肉十分弹手，触感偏又细腻，诱人去抚摩怜惜。Benny喜欢缘着当中的峡谷地势摸着黑探索，不须迫急，总是能寻到那桃园秘境。那像禁闭的温泉水眼，隔着羞涩紧阖的门首，就能感知到那温度，揣测到其中的湿润缱绻。要按压片时，强制它打开封印，坦然受戮。  
就用这蜷曲的姿态，不会拖累Jacky旧伤累叠动过手术的膝盖，且能想象彼此都还是婴孩。欲望固然强烈，却并不秽急，因为安然知晓彼此都在，接下来亦能够使彼此满足，所以不妨慢慢地饮用，慢慢地来。时间充足的话，进入的过程都可以享受充分，从试探到侵入，到分拨那些轻颤的肌肉与黏膜下意识的挠阻，埋身在深处，都能一气呵成。对于苏醒困难的人，律动要尽可能由浅入深，最终它会演化成撞击，诱发出嘶吼与呻吟。Jacky会醒，当他的手向后移，去抓摸Benny的胯部和腿根，他的腰臀会向后顶动，暗示他需要更多、更深入的叫醒服务。Benny是肯负责任的人，他会足够敬业，将这些主动提示的要求，一一完成。  
但是今天他没有。

今天Benny没来叫他了。而且其实是从昨天开始，Benny就不再来叫醒他。  
叫醒服务会中断，一方面是因为Benny Chan这二日来一直在加班，不过Jacky认为，这并不是真正的缘故。  
Benny带着一个组，前天到昨日连夜拍了个通宵，清晨顶着朝阳回来，还有心情将自己洗净，如常拖Jacky起床。他的耐心跟精力当时还未见有多减少。尽管睡不了几个钟头，悉心缠绵之后，再放他出门，跟着另一组人上工。  
但是这一天的工作是不顺利的，大家都不愉快，Benny从补眠状态就被叫了起来，又匆匆赶赴剧组救场。他发很大的火，好像他也是有极大的起床气似的。差不多除了几位德高望重的前辈，所有的人都被他点名不点名地责骂抱怨过。在那其中，Jacky坚信他是被骂得最厉害的，即使别人都告诉他，不要这么说，他护着你呢。  
从认知上他知道，自己是被爱护的，可是这种宠爱，显然是无形的、不确定的东西，甚至根本没有一个度量的标准可以去估值，也不知何时就会烟消云散。Jacky没有多少把握，今天被爱，明天这爱的特权就依然存在。一场稍微激烈些、略有针对的责怪，就能打碎平衡。  
昨天的清晨，如他所料，或者说，如他臆想中的意料，Benny没有刷开他的房门，没有在固定时间，按以往那样，像主人仿佛，开启他的封印，将他叫醒。  
虽然说，是代为帮他订了个酒店的叫醒服务，时间是合适的，效果也差强，Jacky人是按时爬起来了，但却魂不守舍。  
都怨他们之间最紧扣又私密的一环缺失了，他一整天都情绪混乱。这短暂的一天里，他是做遍了所有自觉能让别人感到他过得得意又快活的事体，然而身边人皆能看出他的反常，除却工作必须，都不愿与他靠近，无事生事。  
他的表情也失去控制，像未经成人训练的小孩子，不爽都写在脸上。即使想刻意对人好，也做得不像。正如众人俱知的，Jacky是敏感的，在大家看来，可能多情的人都敏感，也可能Jacky是情愿顺从自己动物本能的那种人。这种特质让他的作为异常的矛盾，他总是在反抗不可抗力的事情，但同时又格外顺从于不可测知的命运。当他觉得被抛弃——单只是直觉而已，所有的人都能感知、能看到，他的皮毛和眼神都一下子黯淡，变得好像已无奈到被灰尘掩埋，又似自甘躲在尘封里不想离开面世。  
助理劝他与导演找机会交流情绪，他却说Benny Chan并不缺人，大家只是比较深入的合作关系，也并不是彼此唯一，何必多此一举？  
这种情绪的累积与爆发蹂躏了他一天一夜。而这一天一夜的种种细节，完全是他不想回顾的。并没有人想过，这根本是他一日一夜都未泄完的漫漫起床气。

这天过去，戏没拍完，Benny依旧也是要忙的。  
而且因为追赶进度，所有人上工时间都有更改，连一贯起得迟的人也要提前起来。本来助理、司机和梳化组都在互相推脱，要找一个倒霉蛋负责去叫醒晨起大魔王。Jacky却说，我自己会醒，你们尽管放心。  
他的脾气只能说是还行，但信用极好，大家都愿意采信。谁也想不到他是一夜辗转，根本无心睡眠，到将近起床的钟点，就巴巴地翻看手机时间。  
门一夜没响，他整个人都心跳过速脊背发凉。被遗弃的妄想，可笑又可怜，可就是挥之不去，一直折磨他，使他惴惴。他是不知道要如何与Benny用Benny以外的方式沟通的，勉强捱到四五点，连身体的疲劳和酸痛都可以忽略，人是完全清醒了。  
天气闷湿，似乎要下雨。他连假寐都做不到，就这样忐忑不安地爬起。之前一日因发脾气，脏衣服都不换，竟随意穿着，让大家都围观，把自己弄得十分狼狈。眼下他开始觉到惭愧，实在没有理由继续邋遢，也没有胆子像Benny那样，到Benny的房间洗浴，再湿漉漉去将他叫醒。他的所学，都是被动的，是惯性养成，而非突然异想，简直缺乏原创。所幸他还有一项特权，尚在手边，在此从前，还未有使用过。  
他其实也是有一张Benny房间的门卡的，抵达的第一日便得惠赠，但他从未用过。  
因为自觉被爱着，所以不在意、不需要。现在感觉不安，难免要把它找出来试试了。

Jacky多少是怀着“最后一次”的戏剧化的悲伤态度，刷开Benny的房间门的。他俩的视角是头一次倒换，这奇异镜头，连影片剧本中都很少能有。他蹑手蹑脚，模仿“熟练工”的做派，要去完成冒险，实现“叫醒服务”。  
澡已提前洗过，他欲盖弥彰，提前换了方便出门的衣服，即便有人看到他从导演房里出来，也可以说，是促膝长谈，诚心诚意怀着认错态度。其实无人在意他俩身体的交集，然而这种刻意委婉的遮盖，如催情剂，格外丰富意境销魂的私密。  
——确实能让人不受控制地兴奋起来。  
他走到Benny床前时，总算了解Benny寻常看着他沉睡是什么心情了。整个房间，一切气息与光线，都仿若自成一个封闭安宁的小世界，床上那人的呼吸声是平静美满的，在微光里他轻松地阖着眼目，做着Jacky不能知道的梦。  
Benny睡眠时有微微戒备的姿态，这很奇怪，因他并不是那种与自然结合深重的武人，他是一个自学成才的文生。但他在梦境里还是呈现防御态度的，深浸于环境又游离于斯。Jacky确未看过自己的睡姿，不过他能想象，大约亦复如是。  
他叫醒Benny的方式，不是抚摸，而是亲吻，他吻他的脸。可他不敢造次，这个吻格外清浅，比梦还要虚幻，以至于毫无所获，没有效果。Benny以为他是梦中人，只伸一只手，轻轻搭在他的肩头。  
这反应让Jacky发抖，他的身体经这轻触便醒来了，就是如此熟透。他紧绷如箭，不知如何破解。当他的嘴唇沿着Benny的轮廓向下，当他的手指插进年长者的白发，当他——抢先开始呜咽和呻吟，他就知道，他知道自己不擅长这事，他清楚自己已经输了。  
Benny还睡着，而Jacky知道自己没有办法不着痕迹地叫醒他。  
他屈从于自己苏醒的身体，取代房间内的薄被，是慢慢地覆盖下去。Benny相当大只，跟他相比，Jacky实在娇小太多了，他是不能把他全身都覆住，只像是蜷缩在他的身上、在他胸口轻啄。  
这挑逗无法体现技术能力，可是效果强烈，Benny很快开始摇头和喘气。他的醒来，是不折不扣的惊醒：眼睛一刹那就睁开，睁开便充满了神采。Jacky从他埋身的胸前抬起头来，与他对视。他沉浸在无法抗力的自轻与自我怀疑之中，然而却不能自持地怀着迷恋，一直看着Benny那张已不年轻的脸。  
那脸上并没有任何苛责与恼怒的神色。Benny望着他，从眼睛里开始，立刻便微笑了。他伸出双手，似抱一只肥嫩慵懒的猫，抄着Jacky的腋下，抓住他把他的脸往自己的对面拉拔。  
他们各自坚挺的硬部，在这同时默契又切实地彼此摩擦。是都已经准备好了，随时可以给对方更多好处。  
Benny换住Jacky的肩膀，没有等他表示顺从，就吻了吻他的鼻尖与嘴唇，弄得他连脸庞，都禁不住开始湿润。  
“今天怎么起得比我还早？”他全无戒心地问道。  
Jacky没有回答，他只是埋头在Benny的肩膀上，不声不响地用他现在最倔强和坚硬的那部分，巧妙地实现了一次让他俩都深觉愉悦的局部摩擦。  
Benny更加响亮地吻在他的耳朵上，然后他们两人都不约而同，突然爆发出笑声。  
像所有自视年长的人，他用斩钉截铁的强硬口吻，快活地评价道：“唉……你肯早起的样子真是太可爱了！”

 

END


End file.
